The present disclosure relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Miscanthus originated as a cross from Miscanthus sacchariflorus (♀, 4n) and M. sinensis (♂, 2n) plants, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MBS 1001.’ ‘MBS 1001’ represents a new cultivar of Miscanthus species, a perennial grass which is grown for biomass production, building materials, livestock bedding, landscape use and ornamental value.
‘MBS 1001’, also known as ‘MDL 1001’, was selected for its vigorous growth from a selection field which was established from seedlings. The seedlings were obtained from seeds of a polycross of Miscanthus sacchariflorus (♀, 4n) and M. sinensis plants (♂, 2n). ‘MBS 1001’ was generated by crossing a single large-stemmed M. sacchariflorus genotype from Japan (accession No.: 93M0005064, ploidy: 4×) as a female parent with a population of 15 M. sinensis plants a pollen donors (accession Nos.: 93m0146002, 92M0179020, 92M1079017, 93M0147009, 92M0179016, 93m0146012, 93M0144001, 93m0146017, 92m0086, 92m0179015, 93m0146001, 93M0084, 93m0006005, 93M0006003, and 93m0007212; ploidy: 2×). From this cross, 158 seedlings were obtained and planted in a field. Based on field observations, a tetraploid variety having high biomass was selected and designated as ‘MBS 1001’.
The commercial comparison to ‘MBS 1001’ is M.×giganteus cv. ‘Illinois’. ‘Illinois’ was derived from a similar interspecific cross using different parental genotypes between Miscanthus sacchariflorus (4×) and M. sinensis (2×) resulting in a sterile clone plant selection that is available to the public.
‘MBS 1001’ is different from Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 7001’ (‘Nagara’) disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,033. ‘MBS 1001’ of the present application is 100% fertile, and is ˜95% to 100% self-incompatible, and 95% to 100% cross-compatible. Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 7001’ (‘Nagara’) is a 98% to 100% sterile genotype, and is almost completely self- and cross-incompatible. Therefore, ‘MBS 7001’ rarely produces seed. In contrast, ‘MBS 1001’ produces significantly higher amounts of seed.
Fertile ‘MBS 1001’ is different from the commercial comparison M.×giganteus cv. ‘Illinois’. ‘Illinois’ is considered to be a 100% sterile genotype, and is completely self- and cross-incompatible.
‘MBS 1001’ is also different from Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 7002’ (‘Lake Erie’) disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,047. ‘MBS 1001’ has greater seedling and vegetative plant vigor upon transplanting, and during spring greenup. It has slightly better cold tolerance than ‘MBS 7002’. They are siblings and recombine very well in crossing. However, ‘MBS 7002’ is ˜2 weeks later in flower initiation and over all seasonal maturity than ‘MBS 1001’. ‘MBS 1001’ will go completely dormant during the short day winter months in the US, Canada and Europe.
‘MBS 1001’ is also different from Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 7003’ (‘Columbia’) disclosed in the co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/067,964, filed Jul. 12, 2011. ‘MBS 1001’ is 2-4 weeks later in flowering and maturity than ‘MBS 7003’. ‘MBS 1001’ is ˜0.75 m taller than ‘MBS 7003’ at seasonal maturity and maintains a taller growth habit during the entire growing season compared to ‘MBS 7003’. They are siblings and recombine well to produce seed in bi-parental crossing.
‘MBS 1001’ is also different from Miscanthus variety ‘MBS 1002’ (‘MDL 1002’) disclosed in the U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,127. ‘MBS 1001’ initiates flowering ˜2 weeks earlier than ‘MBS 1002’. They are siblings and recombine well to produce seed in bi-parental crossing.
‘MBS 1001’ was established asexually from sterile rhizome buds in Klein-Wanzleben, Germany by the inventor. The shoot material was propagated on rooting media and the rooted plantlets were planted into pots in the greenhouse. The plants were planted into the field after one cold period. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.